


Underneath the Tree

by trulywicked



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's return is a pretty good gift, even if he's a little banged up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Tree

“Sonuvabitch!” Stiles yelped and jolted forward to help Derek up, “What the hell? What the _hell_? No. Wait. _Where_ the hell have you been?”

“Missed you too Stiles,” Derek said, leaning heavily against him and letting Stiles pull and support him to sit on a cushion at the base of the tree for the light. “Couple hunters in Big Sur mistook me for an omega.”

“Morons,” Stiles hissed, grabbing the first aid kit from under the couch, “How much wolfsbane?”

“Not much, just a few cuts,” Derek hissed in pain as stiles drew his shirt off, exposing the blackening cuts.

“And below the belt?”

“Nothing, they broke my leg but it healed. I fell into manure escaping,” he grit his teeth, hands fisting on the weird throw pillows Stiles insisted on piling up around the place, as Stiles rubbed wolfsbane ash into his injuries to clean them of the toxin.

“Kill anyone?” Stiles sounded hopeful.

“No. Broke a couple legs, probably cracked a skull but they were all alive when I got out. I didn’t want them following me to the pack.”

“Oh I hope they do so I can destroy them,” Stiles’ voice was soft and dangerous. “Just see how they like being chained up, poisoned, and tormented for a month and a half.” He finished treating Derek’s wounds and packed the supplies away again.

“Bloodthirsty,” Derek reached out to caress Stiles’ cheek, “You’ve always been more wolf than man you know.”

“You’ve never exactly complained,” Stiles managed to smirk.

“Why would I? You might be a pain in the ass on the regular but you’re a gift too, and you’re mine.”

“I’m a gift? Then why are you the one underneath the Christmas tree?” 

“Hmm you’re right. I think I need to fix that,” and with that Derek pulled Stiles with him onto the floor for a long, slow kiss.

Stiles just hummed happily because fuck everything else, this _was_ a pretty damned good Christmas gift.


End file.
